


Evanescent

by pacifyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Dark Fantasy, Horror, M/M, Mpreg, Top Park Chanyeol, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyeol/pseuds/pacifyeol
Summary: Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah meninggal tapi sebelum dia mengembuskan napas terakhirnya, dia memohon pada sosok di depannya saat itu untuk memberikan pesan kepada seseorang melewati ponselnya. Sosok itu adalah incubus yang tertarik pada 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Baekhyun asli. Dan incubus itu pun mengkloning Baekhyun dan mengambil seluruh ingatan, wajah, bahkan pria yang akan dinikahi Baekhyun asli dikeesokan harinya
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Evanescent

Mengerikan.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan pria yang kini tengah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat kecelakaan mobil yang baru saja dialaminya. Matanya perlahan mengabur, namun sedemikian rupa dia bertahan demi seseorang.

Besok adalah hari pernikahannya yang dia tunggu-tunggu selama hampir delapan tahun menjalani hubungan bersama kekasihnya. Akan tetapi yang didapatinya sekarang adakah sekarat.

Indra penglihatannya samar-samar memerlihatkan siluet yang tengah mendekatinya. Dengan setengah sadar dia berkata, “Tolong ambil ponselku dan hubungi Chanyeol, katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji untuk berada di atas altar bersamanya besok.”

Sosok itu bergeming. Tidak berniat menolong, tidak pula berniat pergi.

“Tolong aku …,” gumamnya yang berusaha tetap sadar agar orang itu mau membantunya.

Tiba-tiba saja orang itu berpindah tempat dan sekarang menempati posisi di samping pria sekarat tersebut. Dia meraih ponsel yang jatuh di lantai. Matanya yang sepenuhnya hitam itu menatap layar ponsel dengan saksama. Seorang pria tampan yang memiliki mata bulat itu mencuri perhatiannya.

“Tenang saja, pernikahanmu tidak akan batal, karena kau akan menghadirinya, Byun Baekhyun.” Sosok misterius itu tersenyum ke arah pria sekarat yang sekarang tengah menghadapi kematiannya.

Bulir air mata menuruni pipinya, namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada pria malang tersebut. Dia mengembuskan napas terakhirnya, tanpa memberitahukan calon suaminya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. 

-o0o-

 _“Baekhyun! Astaga, aku sudah meneleponmu berpuluh kali. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Sayang!”_ ujar suara berat di seberang sana yang kalang kabut.

“Hehehe, maafkan aku. Aku tadi hanya ingin mencari obat pencernaan saja.” Pria itu terkekeh sembari mengerjakan sesuatu terhadap pria di sampingnya itu.

_“Obat pencernaan? Untuk apa?”_

“Besok hari pernikahan kita, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin tuksedo yang kukenakan malah membuatku tampak gendut.” Pria itu cemberut seraya memerhatikan sosok tak sadarkan diri yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengannya itu.

“Kau sudah indah bagiku, Sayang.” Pria itu tersenyum manis tatkala pujian itu merasuki pendengarannya. Manis juga, pikirnya. 

Si manis itu memutuskan teleponnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian keluar dari mobil yang tampak mengalami kerusakan yang teramat parah.

“Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan wajah, ingatan, dan calon suamimu kepadaku, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tenang aja, aku akan merawat mereka dengan baik.”

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah mobil tersebut. “Tidak akan ada satu pun manusia yang dapat menemukanmu di sini. Selamat tinggal, Byun Baekhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> FF pertama di AO3, YEAY!


End file.
